Portable electronic devices allow users to store a variety of information and access information via the Internet or other sources. Various services related to storing and accessing information may be provided on a portable electronic device. For example, an automated assistant application may be implemeneted on a portable electronic device to facilitate user interaction with the electronic device and to help the user access information available locally on the portable electronic device or from remote sources.
A user may wish to utilize a service available on the portable electronic device at a time when it is not convenient for the user to directly manipulate the interface of the portable electronic device. In some cases, such as when a user is operating a vehicle, use of a portable electronic device may be restricted by law. Various accessories may provide user interfaces that are adapted for use in particular environments. For example, an accessory such as a head unit in a vehicle may provide a display that is easily viewable by a driver. The head unit may also have user input devices that are convenient for the driver to use while operating the vehicle.